villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dennis Nedry
Dennis Nedry is the main, later secondary antagonist of Jurassic Park, who appears to be a troublesome and overweight computer-network engineer for the successful dinosaur-cloning faculty he was ordered to program without many details on what the park actually did and was called to the island to fix numerous bugs in the system. Due to the low salary that left him struggling to make a living, Nedry turned on park owner John Hammond and stole dinosaur embryos to a rival theme park that has failed to make their own dinosaurs. His meddling resulted in the dinosaurs escaping and running amok, as well as the deaths of several characters in the film. In the film adaptation, he is portrayed by Wayne Knight, who also portrayed Al McWhiggin, Krudsky, and Emperor Zurg. ''Jurassic Park'' John Hammond refused to pay him any extra money for his work. Eventually, Lewis Dodgson of Biosyn (a rival company) offered Nedry $1,500,000 to steal embryos worth of 15 dinosaur species from Jurassic Park's labs. In order to do this—and make a swift escape from the visitor center and drive away in a jeep—Nedry had to shut down the park's security systems, including the electric fences surrounding the dinosaur paddocks, with the exception of the raptor fences. Without power, the electric fences shut down, thus allowing the dinosaurs to escape. Later that night, Dennis was driving toward the docks when he got lost during the bad storm and accidentally hit a stack of logs. His car got stuck, so he had to get out and use a winch to help him get out of this dilemma. Unfortunately, while looking for a tree to tie the other end of the winch to, he came across a juvenile Dilophosaurus. Dennis, not knowing of their aggressive nature since he knew nothing about dinosaurs, tried to shoo it away with a stick. This was a failed attempt, and the Dilophosaurus began spraying venom in Dennis's chest and then into his eyes. Dennis, now blind, attempted to make his way for his car. He wiped the venom off of his eyes and got in the car. Upon closing the door he looked to his left and saw that the Dilophosaurus had found its way into the car, where it began to eat Dennis alive. Gallery Dennis Nedry.png|Dennis at his office Dilophosaurus (Jurassic Park).jpg|Dennis Nedry being attacked by the Dilophosaurus. Legodilonedry.jpg|Lego Dennis Nedry being chased by Dilophosaurus, as seen in the Lego Jurassic World videogame poster. Nedry.png|Dennis about to carry out his theft SpitFace.jpg|Dennis getting spat on Dead Nedry02.jpg|Dennis Nedry's corpse as seen in Jurassic Park: The Game. jurassic-park-dennis-nedry-death.jpg|Dennis's death. Trivia *He is made to look like the movie's main antagonist, but is never seen again after halfway into the movie, making him technically a posthumous main antagonist for the rest of the film, having indirectly released the Big One who would hunt/kill humans out of believing them as threat for her pack and Rexy who roamed around the area outside her paddock that she was not familiar with. Category:Greedy Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Crackers Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Thief Category:Saboteurs Category:Cowards Category:Blackmailers Category:Male Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Liars Category:Comic Relief Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Category:Deal Makers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Conspirators Category:Neutral Evil Category:Egotist Category:Traitor Category:Posthumous Category:Deceased Category:The Heavy Category:Dimwits